Tallys' Raffles/Blades of Legend
Summary * The maximum number of tickets that could be purchased was 32. * On **10/5/08** two new weapons, the Rapier of Vigour and Scavenger's Axe, were added. * On **10/7/08** another two weapons, the Blade Of Astounding Might and Enchanter's Dagger, were added. * This raffle ended at 5:00 PM EST on **10/7/08**. The winners are listed below. Announcements **9/25/08** - Tallys's "Blades of Legend" Raffle The most famous of all of Sryth's master adventurers, the illustrious Tallys, is once again nearly ready to launch a raffle for some of his most prized bladed weapons. This magnificent collection of swords, axes, daggers, and the like, are one-of-a-kind weapons that will never find their way onto the shelves of Tallys's renowned trading post. This special raffle will offer the only chance to acquire them! Tickets for this raffle will soon be available for purchase by paying a visit to Tallys at his trading post, located just outside the city of Trithik. Each ticket for this raffle will cost 1 Adventurer Token. There will be a limit to the number of tickets that an adventurer may purchase. Raffle winners will be able to choose any prize that is offered. As has been the case is most of Tallys's previous raffles, each ticket purchased will be redeemable for an Experience bonus! Tallys is expected to have the prizes that are being offered up for display in the next couple of days. **9/29/08** - Tallys's "Blades of Legend" Raffle Tallys's "Blades of Legend" raffle will begin this evening (9/29) and will run until 10/7. You can preview some of the items to be included in the raffle by paying a visit to Tallys at his trading post, just outside of Trithik. Tallys has promised that more items from his prized collection of bladed weapons will be added to the raffle once it's underway. **10/07/08** - The Blades Of Legend Raffle The raffle for the items from Tallys's 'Blades of Legend' collection is now closed. The drawing will be held later tonight (10/7) with the winners announced shortly thereafter. Don't forget that even if you're not one of the 20 lucky winners randomly selected to acquire one of those magnificent blades, each and every raffle ticket you possess is worth 200 Experience! You will be able to check the raffle results and claim your reward (or your prize) by visiting the "windowless building with the blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik, later tonight. Good luck to all raffle participants! **10/08/08** - The Blades of Legend Raffle Prizes The winning tokens in Tallys's 'Blades of Legend' raffle have been drawn. To see if you're a winner of one of the magnificent enchanted weapons, please pay a visit to the "windowless building with the blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik. Don't forget that even if you're not one of the lucky winners randomly selected to acquire one of those magnificent blades, each and every raffle token you possess is worth 200 Experience! Thanks to all the adventurers who participated in the raffle! Winners The winners of this raffle were: Member Character balor Balor Bloodaxe boneman ZenDramak boochdizzle Ilisium Buckbeak Searat catseyes Linnea coolchange Jack demojan777 Rundum dwv Justin eahetzer Brunby fastfinge Fectia ggrihn Sonya grayden Chris Holden MacFarlane joust1 Chase jpeter ISHI lightwraith Serala luminousmuse Genevieve metaldoc Shanna mordrid Arthos pdemon69 Shadow Diamond rperpetuo Sol Nuevo ShadowDragon Trogg smv1973 Arwin xrayspecs Valas Hune youngned Storel Prizes